Forever and Always
by LaurenRee
Summary: This is my first story here, so if it's not the best don't yell at me. It's about the relationship between Lord Milori and Queen Clarion. A series of events tests their love for one other. From Tinkerbell almost catching Milori in Clarion's bed to another tragic accident, this story really show how much they love each other. Forever and Always.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever and Always**

Chapter 1

"Born in laughter, clothed in cheer, happiness has brought you here. Welcome to Pixie Hollow." Queen Clarion began. Every fairy in Pixie Hollow was waiting to see the new arrival, especially the queen herself. After all, greeting new fairies was one of Clarion's favorite jobs.

In the crowd you could hear one or two groups of fairies arguing over what talent the new arrival might be. Tinkerbell was the first fairy to say something.

"Oh I hope he's a tinker! That would be just flitterific!"

"No Tink," Replied Slivermist "He's going to be a water talent, just like me!" she said glowing. During the group's bickering they didn't even notice that Queen Clarion had finished the ceremony. All the other fairies flew off back to work, and the only ones left were Tinkerbell, Vidia, Slivermist, Fawn, Queen Clarion, and Lord Milori.

"Hello there Clarion," Milori said as he walked up and wrapped his arms her. "You look beautiful as ever." Saying that made Clarion blush until her cheeks were a deep shade of red.

"Milori!" She exclaimed. Lord Milori was taken aback by her outburst. It wasn't like the queen, who was normally quiet and calm. He liked it though. "I didn't know you were going to be on the warm side today!" Clarion said this as she gently kissed his nose.

"_Same ole sweet Ree" _Milori thought to himself. "Well, I finished all my royal duties for the day so I thought I'd come to surprise you." Winter had just been delivered to the mainland so the Lord of Winter wasn't very busy.

"Oh how sweet! You certainly did surprise me!" Clarion said with a giggle. She reached up and pulled his head down for a kiss. And of course Milori kissed back just as passionately. The two were too wrapped up in each other to notice that Tinkerbell and her friends were still there.

Fawn almost fainted when she saw the kiss, and Vidia sarcastically made a puking noise. Clarion and Milori looked up shocked. They turned a deep scarlet red when they saw the group of fairies sitting there.

"Fly for it!" Slivermist shouted. She, Vidia, and Fawn flew away before Clarion could stop them, but Tink wasn't so lucky.

"Hold it Tinkerbell." Clarion said calmly, her face almost it's normal color. "How long had you girls been sitting there?" She raised one eyebrow at the tinker talent fairy.

"Well," began the small fairy, "We-we didn't know the ceremony ended. We ha-had been arguing over which talent the new fairy would be." She hung her head down in shame. "I'm so sorry Queen Clarion, Lord Milori." Right as Clarion was going to reply Lord Milori let out a small chuckle. The queen looked at him for an explanation.

"That's ironic Tinkerbell, because the new fairy Cash isn't any of you or your friends' talents." Milori said looking at both Tink and Clarion for a reaction. Clarion just laughed. Tinkerbell looked almost confused.

"Then what talent is he?" she asked.

"He's a Healing Talent fairy." The queen replied smiling. Tinkerbell hadn't notice but Lord Milori had slowly started to pull Clarion closer to him.

"Wow!" cried Tinkerbell, "That's so cool!" She began to blush slightly when she notice the Lord of Winter holding the Queen of Pixie Hollow. Clarion shot a look at Tinkerbell telling her she was off the hook, and in a blink of an eye Tink was gone. Milori saw this, smiled and thought _"Clarion always had a way with the fairies" _as the two kissed again.

Tinkerbell raced back home, where she found her friends sitting along with her sister Periwinkle. When she saw Peri she thought back to that day. Peri and all the other frost fairies had just saved Pixie Hollow from a deadly freeze. She remembered how her sister helped her fix her broken wing and how Queen Clarion let everyone know about her love for Lord Milori. She was drifting even further into thought when Vidia's yell brought her back to reality.

"Tink! Tinkerbell!" she hissed, like always. "What happened? Are you even listening?"

"What? Oh, sorry. I was thinking." Tinkerbell said with a smile. She couldn't help but smile whenever she thought of the cutest couple in all of Neverland. Every fairy couldn't help it, well except for Vidia.

"Gosh Tinkerbell! Could you at least tell me what our punishment is?"

"Yeah!", shouted Fawn and Slivermist.

"We aren't being punished." Said Tinkerbell trailing off.

"Wait, what did you guys do?" Periwinkle asked.

"We accidently watch the Queen kiss Lord Milori." Fawn explained.

"Aw! They are so cute!" cried Peri. All the fairies but Vidia nodded their heads in agreement.

"They kissed again when I was leaving!" Tinkerbell told them as they squealed from excitement. Vidia sighed, she knew Tinkerbell was going to go on and on about what happened. And she did just that.

Chapter 2

"Milori shouldn't you be heading back? It's almost too dark to see." Queen Clarion asked her love nervously. She didn't want him to go but he couldn't stay either. There wasn't a single home open in Pixie Hollow and all the rooms in the Home Tree were taken. If it got too dark Milori would have to stay with her. Clarion smiled at the idea _"How I would love to have Milori, the sparrow man I love with all my heart, sleep next to me and keep me warm!" _She quickly dismissed that idea. The fairies wouldn't react well to it if they found out. Even though everyone knew about the couple, it still seemed weird to some fairies. Clarion knew she shouldn't let him stay.

"Clarion, I can't go home. The hawks have been out all day, and not to mention the rain that threatens the Winter Woods. I would never make it home." Milori replied trying to convince her to let him stay. They've only been reunited for a few months but he knew their love was stronger than anything else on Neverland.

"There's no place for you to stay dear." She sighed. Clarion knew Milori wouldn't give up that easily. He walked over to her, so close they were almost touching. She didn't want to look him in the eye; she knew that if she did she would cave. She could never say no to his big silver eyes. Milori slowly put his hand under her chin. As he lifted her chin up, he slid his other hand around her waist. They were touching now, her small frame up against his larger muscular body. He looked deep into her sapphire eyes and whispered into her ear.

"There's your room Ree." Clarion shivered. She loved it whenever he used her nickname; it made her feel like a normally fairy. Only now he used it to propose an idea she was so unsure about. He gently kissed her lips as he waited for an answer. He was hoping she say ok. As he kissed her Clarion did something she had never done before. She opened her mouth and let her tongue run along his lower lip. Milori opened his eyes shocked. Then he slowly opened his own mouth. They kissed like that for a few minutes as darkness fell around them. Clarion pulled back. Follow me was all she said before heading towards her room. Milori raised an eyebrow. He couldn't believe that was his Ree.

When they entered the Home Tree, Clarion very carefully sneaked Milori to her bedroom on the top floor.

"Milori nobody can know you stayed with me." Clarion told him has she shut her bedroom door. She sighed a bit _"No turning back on this now," _She thought.

"Of course my love." The last thing Milori wanted was to upset Clarion in any way. He turned to see her grab her nightgown and head to her bathroom. He looked around the room. It had a king size bed in the middle, with a golden blanket covering it. Her pillows where a royal blue. _"Those remind me of her eyes." _ He let a small laugh escape his mouth. He continued to look around. A desk was on the opposite wall. There was also a small sitting area near the windows. The windows had long sparkling golden curtains covering the way to her balcony. He was just about to walk on to it when she came out of the bathroom. Milori gasped. He had never seen her in anything but her gown or winter coat. Seeing her in this thin, sliver night gown was new and exciting.

She fluttered to her bed and turned just in time to see him staring at her. She laughed and the most beautiful smile appeared on her face.

"Is something wrong Milori?" she asked in a joking manner.

"Um…No. Nothing!" Milori stammered out blushing hard. Clarion pulled back the bed sheets and motioned for Milori to come lay down. "Are you sure about the Ree? I can sleep on the couch or in one the of the chair-" He was cut off by Clarion's kiss.

She pulled him into bed and whispered "You can sleep right here." As they kissed the only word that came to Clarion's mind was magical.

Chapter 3

The next morning Clarion awoke next to Milori. She smiled remembering the night before. _"Why hadn't I let him stay sooner?" _She asked herself as she drifted back to sleep, her arm and legs wrapped around his.

"_I love him so much. I hope he knows that. I really do." _She thought to herself smiling. That smile quickly turned into a frown when she felt his broken wing. _"His wing. That all happened because of me. Because he had to save me! If only I was more careful, if only I didn't let him cross…" _She began to tear up as she thought and soon tears were running down her cheeks on to Milori's shoulder. As soon as he felt her tears he awoke worried.

"Dear, Clarion? What's wrong?" He looked into his lover's eyes concerned someone had seen them.

"Nothing Milori." She simply stated trying to calm her tears.

"It's not nothing Clarion. What's wrong-" He cut himself off. He could feel her touching his broken wing. "Clarion," he began, pulling her into a tight embrace, "You know I don't blame you for anything. Not a single thing." He spoke in a stern yet loving voice that instantly calmed Clarion. "This wing was my fault and you know it. So please, Ree, stop blaming yourself for it. I hate seeing you like this."

"But Milori, if I had only-" She tried to speak only to be stopped by a gentle kiss.

"Clarion, I blame you for many, many things, but this wing is not one of them." Clarion shot straight up and glared at him when he said that.

"Well then! What do you blame me for?" She asked in almost a mocking tone. Milori just laughed and went on to explain.

"I blame you for the jealousy of other fairies because they know they would never be as beautiful as you. I blame you for the blush that rises in my cheeks when I get caught staring at you. And those are just the things that I could think of off the top of my head." He grinned and pulled Clarion in for a kiss. He got an uninspected amount of laughter from Clarion as a reply. He looked at her confused.

"That's what I blame you for." Ree giggled and just as they were to kiss again there was a knock at her bedroom door.

Chapter 4

They both heard the knock on Clarion's door. Thinking quick Clarion pulled the sheets up over Milori, signaled for him to hush, then called in a collected voice for whomever to enter. Tinkerbell and Fairy Mary walked in. Clarion tried to hide the blush she could feel on her face.

"Queen Clarion, are you ok?" Tinkerbell asked concerned.

"Yes dear. I'm just fine. What do you need?" Tinkerbell lowered her head and stared at the floor. Fairy Mary gave her a small nudge on the shoulder. Clarion raised her eyebrow at the blonde fairy after noticing Mary's push.

"I was testing an invention of mine and it went haywire and caused a little mess in Springtime Square." Tink bowed her head again in shame. Milori rolled his eyes to himself.

"How little of a mess?" Clarion asked sitting up. She could tell that both Mary and Tinkerbell knew she was hiding something.

"Well it start flinging nuts and it knocked a few baskets over and a couple of mice got free from there charts." As Tinkerbell went on Clarion tried hard not to laugh as she remembered how the same thing happened to herself and Fairy Mary. Tinkerbell noticed the laughter and look sadly at her queen.

"Tinkerbell, it's ok. You're not in trouble. I've caused the same problems in my younger days before I was queen" Tinkerbell smiled at this. "Now I'll meet you down there in a few minutes to help clean up." Tinkerbell took her cue and flew out. As soon as she was gone Mary busted out in questions.

"What are you hiding Ree?" She exclaimed. Clarion sheepishly smiled at her best friend and pulled the sheets back down, reveling Lord Milori. He shyly waved and smiled at Mary. "QUEEN CLA-RION!" Mary screamed. Clarion flew out of bed and slammed her hand of Mary's mouth. After getting her friend to hush Clarion turned her attention to Milori.

"Milori! I want you to sneak out my window so no fairies see you." Clarion was talking faster than normal. Milori was about to jump out of her window when Clarion cried out. "Milori!" She ran over and handed him his cape, then kissed him on nose. "I love you, forever and always."


	2. Chapter 5

**Sorry this chapter is so short:( It was suposse to be the end of Chapter 4, but my computer was being pretty dumb last night. Thanks for the reviews and suggests!:P I'll try real hard to make y'all happy! OH! btw sorry about spelling and grammer; they aren't my best subject what so ever! I'll try to update again either late today or tomorrow...so see y'all on the next page;)**

Chapter 5

And with that Milori was gone.

Fairy Mary however, was still there, waiting on answers. Clarion took just a little too long and Mary was off asking more question than Clarion could answer. Finally Clarion just yelled.

"MARY! We didn't do anything but kiss. He stayed the night because it was too dangerous for him to go home. He stayed in my room because there are no other rooms in Pixie Hollow. He was in my bed because I wanted him there!" She was out of breath by the time she got it all out. Her last answer made her blush and before she could take it back her friend laughed.

"All that I need was the last answer Ree." That made Clarion blush harder as they made their way down to see the mess Tinkerbell had made.

When they got there they notice that the mess was gone. Clarion flew over to the Mister of Spring.

"Minster? Tinkerbell told me she made quite a mess down here. Did she clean it all up?" Clarion question the already nervous wreck.

"Why yes sh-she did. Then she rushed off to go tell her friends something." A look of fear shot to Clarion's eyes when the Minster managed to get those words out. Mary notice her friend frozen in fear and jumped to the rescue.

"Thank you Minster. That's all we needed." She said quickly as she pulled Clarion away. Looking at Clarion she spoke again in a quieter tone. "Ree, calm down. It's nothing Tinkerbell is clueless about you and Milori."

"You're right Mary. She has no clue. She has too."

"Sweet Ree, aren't I always right." The two laughed it off and headed back to the Pixie Dust Tree.

Just then Tinkerbell ran into the café, causing a platter of food to fall to the ground. She hurriedly picked up all the food and said her I'm sorrys. Sitting at a table near the rear of the café was her group of friends laughing their behinds off. When Tink finally made it back to her friends Peri was the first to talk.

"Wow Tink! You sure know how to make an entrance!" The rest of the group laughed, even Vidia. Suddenly Tinkerbell busted out the news.

"I think Queen Clarion is hiding something!" Everyone stared in shock. "I just can't put my finger on it!" The group sat there to process it, then shrugged their shoulders.

"Give us more details, honeydrop." Rossetta said. Tinkerbell explained the queen behavior and the conversation they had earlier that morning.

"Maybe she was just surprise to see you and your news?" Slivermist said. They all began to agree with her when Vidia spoke up.

"No, no, no. That's not the reason our little Ree is acting weird." Any other fairy would be shocked that Vidia used the queen's nickname, but all her friends were used to it. "Had anyone seen Lord Milori go home last night?" Tinkerbell and Periwinkle said they had been at the border all night talking and he hadn't flow or walked home.

"Yeah, I was helping some baby fish swim later that night like always. Well, anyways, I normally see them walk each other to the border and say good bye, but last night they didn't." Slivermist explained. That's when Rossetta blurted out

"What does this have to do with the Queen?" Right as she said that Vidia got a sinister smile about her face and replied.

"Oh sweet little fairies. Don't you see? Lord Milori didn't go home." The others still had a confused look and Vidia sighed at having to go into more detail. "He spent the night with our precious Queen Clarion."


	3. Chapter 6

**So here's the next chapter! I think this is my longest chapter yet! :P Chapter 7 will most likely be uploaded soon. **

**See y'all at the next chapter! ;)**

Chapter 6

It was later that day when Milori sneaked up behind Clarion and Mary.

"Hello there Milori!" Clarion said with her back to him.

"How did you know I was coming?" Asked Milori surprised.

"You can get me once, but not again." She chuckled as she spoke. Mary just stood there smiling.

"And I might have told Ree I saw you." Mary was trying not to laugh too hard.

"Mary!" Clarion screamed and blushed. The three of them just stood there laughing. When the laughter died down Mary excused herself and Lord Milori and Queen Clarion went off to the Winter Woods.

"So Milori, I hope you got home ok earlier." Clarion spoke with caution.

"Why yes, I did!" Milori began. "I just had trouble with the window." Clarion gasped.

"I forgot about that! How did you jump out of my window?" She flew over and tried to look for bruises or cuts.

"Well right before I jumped I called for my owl. And let's just say he got there in time." Milori explained. They were now in the middle of a snow field surrounded by trees. Just as he finished explaining his great escape he bent down, made a snowball, and threw it at Clarion.

"Milori!" She was fuming. "You're going to get it now!" They began to run around, throwing snowballs at each other. Little did the lovebirds know Tinkerbell and her friends were watching from behind a snow drift.

"Aw! They look so cute!" Cooed Fawn. All the others nodded their heads, even Vidia. "Vidia! Did you just agree with me?" All of the fairies looked shocked.

"No! Of course not! I shook my head no!" She hissed, although no one believed her. They all turned their heads back to the couple.

"Milori! Milori don't!" Cried Clarion as he quickly pulled the pins from her hair. Clarion's normally perfect bun fell and her long honey brown hair touched her shoulders. The girls all gave each other looks. They had never seen the Queen's hair like that.

"It's so beautiful!" Rosetta said still staring at Ree's hair as the others shushed her.

"Oh! Milori! You hit me with one more snowball and you'll never get other kiss from me!" Clarion cried after being hit with the billionth snowball. Milori just laughed and ran up and grabbed her around the waist. He was twirling her around has snowflakes fell gently around them. Soon they both got dizzy and he set her down. They laughed as he brushed snow out of her soft hair. The fairies threw hands over each other's mouths so no 'Awe's could be heard. When Milori pulled back Clarion kissed him gently.

"It's not over!" She whispered with a smile as she flew into a tree.

"Ree! You know that's not fair!" Milori continued to call for her, unsure of which tree she flew into. He slowly walked under the tree branch she was standing on. She began to jump up and down and next thing he knew a giant pile of snow fell on him. Clarion fluttered down to him giggling. She helped in out of the snow and into a very passionate kiss.

That's when Vidia turned around and began to fly off. Tink and the others turned and looked at her.

"Vidia where are you going?" Peri asked.

"This isn't right." Vidia began, knowing how fairies like privacy from time to time. She liked her privacy just about all the time. "We shouldn't be spying on Ree like this." Rosetta, Fawn, Slivermist, Periwinkle, and Tinkerbell couldn't believe what they were hearing. The fairy that hates the Queen the most wants to miss a chance to spy on the Queen and her lover. "Queen Ree is in love, it's obvious. She shouldn't have any fairy, no matter what she's done to them, get in the way of her happiness." The others just stared. Vidia knew what it was like to be in love, and have spying fairies ruin it. "We should have just minded our own business from the beginning." She hung her head down in shame, something she has never done before.

"You're right." The others said in unison. Then Vidia said something that shocked everyone there.

"I'm going to apologize to Queen Clarion and Lord Milori the next time I see them." Then they all heard a small cough coming from behind them.

Clarion and Milori were standing behind them in the snow. It looked as though Clarion was about to cry, but her tear-filled eyes showed happiness.

"Thank you Vidia. That's the nicest thing you've ever said to me." As Clarion spoke the other fairies turned in fear. _"What's our punishment…?" _ Was the only thing they could think. Clarion continued, "Of course I'm going to have to know exactly what you've all figured out so tomorrow morning I want all of you to come to the Pixie Dust Tree." The young fairies sighed, knowing they would be punished harshly. "Now I could punish you," She looked Vidia in the eyes, nobody else, "But I won't." All the fairies cheered and let out sighs of relief. "You better thank Vidia, you really would not have enjoyed punishment if it weren't for her. So caring." Clarion said the last part in a way that made Vidia groan. Clarion and Milori flew off. The remaining fairies sat some just so happy, others still trying to process everything that happened. Finally Tink and Peri busted into joyous laughter.

"Thanks Vidia!" The girls' eyes were big as they spoke. Vidia just flew off mad that the first time she was speaking nicely of the queen, she was actually there listening. Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Fawn, Slivermist, and Rosetta began to gush about how cute the Queen and Lord are, and how lucky they are to have got away with spying.

The Queen and the Lord were now arriving at the Lord bedroom.

"Are you sure about this Clarion?" Milori seemed a little worried. "I can walk you back home if you want."

"Why on Neverland would I want that?" Clarion replied. _"I don't want to say good bye tonight my love. I've had to say those awful words to you too many times." _She thought to herself.

"Clarion, I am just worried you'll get to cold." The last thing Milori wanted was for her to get hurt.

"Sweet Milori, my wings are frosted and I have my coat." She gave a weak smile, trying to help ease her lover's nerves. Seeing her smile did help Milori, but not by much.

"Ree, you still might not be warm enough. It gets even colder at night." He looked out his window, then around the rest of the room. He never realized how much it looked like Clarion's. The only main difference was the colors. Instead of gold and blue, his room was a grey blue and silver. Clarion's touch brought him out of his thoughts.

"It won't matter where I'm sleeping. As long as it's next to you, I'll always be warm enough." She finished her sentence with a kiss.


	4. Chapter 7

**Ok here it is! Chapter 7! I hope you like it;P**

Chapter 7

The next morning Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Fawn, Slivermist, and Vidia all got to the Pixie Dust Tree extremely early. They didn't want to get in trouble for being late, or worst spying on the queen. Periwinkle was the last fairy to get there. She of course had the longest flight, coming from the Winter Woods.

"Guys!" She was out of breath. It was clear she flew as fast as she could to get here.

"Peri! Why are you out of breath?" Tink questioned her sister.

"I was on my way when I saw Queen Clarion and Lord Milori. I flew as fast as I could to get away from the two! Last thing I want today is to have them think I was spying again." She finally caught her breath as the Queen and Lord arrived. They walked up to the group of fairies hand-in-hand. Tink and her friends all shared a look with each other. _"How flitterific!" _Pasted over their minds when they saw the love in the Queen's eyes.

Vidia stared at Ree. _"Why isn't she going to punish us? Was she just tricking us, giving herself more time to think of one? No. Clarion wouldn't do that. She's too kind. I mean look at her eyes. There is no sign of anger anywhere. She really mustn't want anyone else to know about her and Milori. But it's Clarion, there has to be a catch." _Vidia was lost in thought when Clarion's sweet, kind voice brought her back to the Pixie Dust Tree.

"Good morning darlings." Clarion said.

"Good morning Queen Clarion, Lord Milori." They all replied respectfully. The fairies eyes grew wide when Lord Milori kissed Clarion on the cheek and flew off. Tinkerbell thought Lord Milori would be joining them. Queen Clarion notice the puzzle looks and explained.

"I thought it would be easier for you girls to talk to me without Lord Milori here. You don't mind do you?" She looked at them for answers and they nodded in agreement. "Good!" Clarion beamed. Her smile was contagious and soon everyone was smiling, even Vidia. "So, who wants to tell me what they know about Milori and me?" Her eyes were filled with hope as Tinkerbell first began to speak.

"Well I know you and Lord Milori love each other with all your hearts. And that you're the most flitteriffic couple in all of Neverland!" Clarion blushed and they all giggled. The sight of your Queen blushing is very funny. Just then Rosetta started talking.

"When you and Lord Milori kiss it just seems so magical!" Even Clarion laughed when Rosetta told her.

"Yeah!" Shouted Fawn. "Even though other fairies don't like it, I think it's so cool!" Everyone looked at her for more, especially Ree. "I think it's cool that you don't care what other fairies think. You found the love of your life and you intend on loving him no matter what." Everyone agreed and smiled. Clarion knew by now she was blushing harder than she ever had.

"Aw, thank you dears." Clarion began, "But I meant what you had learned from your spying." Clarion raised an eyebrow as she waiting for someone to begin.

"We figured out you and Milori are sleeping together." Vidia stated plainly. Clarion cheeks returned to the scarlet red they had been earlier. "But it's probably not true." Vidia finished seeing she had embarrassed Ree. The others waited for a response. Just as Clarion began to speak, Fairy Mary flew up.

"I hope I'm not missing much gossip!" She looked around at the fairies as she sat next to Clarion.

"Who told Fairy Mary?" Slivermist whispered trying not to let the queen hear.

"I did." Everyone turned to Clarion.

"You did?" They asked shocked.

"Don't be a hothead! Of course she did!" Fairy Mary exclaimed.

"She's my best friend, was I not supposed to tell her?" Clarion said shrugging. Just then Vidia interrupted.

"Can you please tell us whether or not we were right?" Vidia, now getting angry, said.

Calmly and shyly Clarion said "We are." All the girls gasped and busted into fits of giggles. They began to drown Clarion in question.

"When did it happen?" "Do you get cold sleeping next to him?" "Does he snore?" "Is he a good kisser?" Clarion's face reddened as she tried answering all the questions. Finally Mary stopped all the question.

"Ree! Give us the details!" They looked at her like little puppies.

"Well," she began, "He's a really good kisser, and he doesn't snore. Sometimes it feels cold but then I see I'm with him and I'm just not cold anymore!" The group was like little kids on Christmas morning. "He had to stay with me a couple nights ago because of the rain and hawks. And ever since then it just wouldn't feel right without him!" They all giggled and squirmed in their seats, hanging on every word the Queen said. They all talked until dark about who likes who, and most of all Clarion and Milori. It was like they had been friends for years. When the sun had finally set and all the stars were out they said good night.

"Oh! Everyone!" Clarion shouted. "Please don't tell anyone else about this." All the fairies agreed and flew home. All but one anyway. Vidia stood there, staring at Clarion.

"I don't get it Clarion?" She said. "Why didn't you punish us? We spied on you and Milori! Are you just not mad?"

"Vidia, I'm not mad. I was worried for a second. Worried you would tell every fairy in Pixie Hollow and Winter Woods. But if you all know, I'm not mad. I trust you girls. I love Milori, and everyone in Neverland knows. However, some things aren't meant for everyone to know. The details about my love life are one of those things." Clarion told her with her caring voice.

"I'd fly backwards if I could Clarion." Vidia told her. What many fairies didn't know was Vidia and the Queen use to be the best of friends.

"Thank you Vidia. And remember, you will find your own true love one day too. Gale wasn't the one." Clarion could tell that's what Vidia really wanted to talk about. A tear rolled down Vidia's cheek. Clarion ran and threw her hands around her old best friend.

"Oh Vid!" Clarion said sadly. She tried to calm Vidia down but it was no use.

"I thought he really loved me Ree! I thought he cared!" Vidia was bawling into Clarion's shoulder now.

"Vidia, I know it's hard. But you have to open up again. Open back up to me, to Mary. It won't get better until you learn to trust again."

"I know, I know." She dried her tears, "It's just so hard Gale, he broke my heart."

"And an even better sparrow man will come to fix it."

"I don't want to see you get hurt again Ree." Vidia said suddenly. Clarion remembered the day Milori broke his wing. Clarion got him to go see Spring with her, and when it broke she, Mary, and Vidia flew Milori back to winter.

"I know you don't Vid. And I don't like seeing you like this. Milori won't cause me anymore pain." Clarion paused for a moment. "And you promise me this."

"What Ree?" Vidia looked at her. She had stopped crying and her face looked almost normal.

"Promise me that you won't let Gale hurt you anymore. And promise me that I have my best friend back."

"As long as I can come to the next Fairy Tale Theater with you and Mary." The two laughed and hugged.

"Of course Vidia!"


	5. Chapter 8

**So this chapter is going to go into more detail on the Queen's relationships with all the fairies, including Vidia, Fairy Mary, and of course Milori! It's the longest chapter yet! Hope y'all like it! ;P**

Chapter 8

Clarion stood looking out her window. It was sunset, and she was staring at a breath taking view. She thought back to the first time she saw Milori. _"I was sitting at the border, wanting to see the snow. I loved winter, still do." _Clarion chuckled to herself and continued thinking. _"I was just about the walk all the way into winter when…" _Her thoughts were cut off by Milori. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. He had begun to stay with her almost every night and the news was slowly spreading around Pixie Hollow and the Winter Woods. Thankfully, the fairies were just fine with it; so Clarion wasn't nervous about him being there.

"Reminds me of the first sunset we spent together." It was like he read Ree's mind. "You were about to cross all the way into winter, when I ran up and stopped you. All I could think was I didn't want you to break your gorgeous wings." His grip on her strengthened as he spoke.

"You came running up screaming like a crazy sparrow man." Clarion turned to him and smiled, "All I could think was how gorgeous your eyes were." She gently kissed him on the nose.

"You got mad because I wouldn't let you cross. I finally asked you for your name and couldn't help think it was the most beautiful name in all of Neverland. I told you mine and we laughed when we figured out that I was lord to be and you were queen to be." They both laughed at the memory.

"We sat at the border for hours, talking about anything and everything. We finally got up to leave when I saw the morning star." Clarion was smiling big, and Milori couldn't help but fall even more in love with her. "You asked awkwardly if you could kiss me." Clarion let a small laugh escape her. Milori looked at her blushing.

"Well Clarion. Can-can I kiss you." He quickly looked at the floor, mimicking how it first happened. Clarion closed her eyes as she pulled him down for a kiss. His fingers let down her hair, and he pulled her closer. She wrapped her arms around him. They stayed like this until they were out of breath. Milori pulled back to where they were almost touching. "I love you Clarion."

"Forever and Always." She said, kissing him one last time before they went to lie down.

Vidia was in her room thinking about how great it was to have made up with Ree. _"I don't know why I stayed so mad at her for so long. She wasn't ever really mad at me." _She mad a mental note to have tea with Clarion and Mary soon. She missed all the fun, crazy adventures they had together. Thinking back to some of them, she had to clutch her side she was laughing so hard. _"Remember when I got them to go rabbit riding." _She could hardly contain her laughter. _"Ree was pretty good at it, but Mary…oh poor Mary! She couldn't ride a rabbit to save her life!" _She was on the ground laughing. _"Ree and I spent the rest of the night chasing down the rabbits that escaped when Mary's rabbit ran into the fence and broke it! When we got them all back, Mary was stuck to her rabbit and couldn't get off!" _She went to bed promising herself she was going to see Clarion tomorrow morning. Then she heard a knock at her door. She was annoyed someone would come to bother her at this hour, but she opened the door anyways. As soon as she opened the door a group of fairies flew in. Fawn, Rosetta, Slivermist, Periwinkle, and her sister all began to ask Vidia questions. Peri finally got them to hush and asked the main question everyone was wondering about.

"Why did the queen ask you to stay longer?"

"She didn't. I stayed to talk to her only." Vidia answered and she tried getting them to leave. It was no use, however.

"What was there to talk about? We asked Queen Clarion every possible question earlier." Rosetta asked.

"We just talked about the past. It's nothing really." The fairies sighed; they knew that Vidia wasn't breaking. They left Vidia's house determined to find out what she and Queen Clarion had talked about. As they were flying back, Fawn spoke up.

"Guys, I don't think we should ask anymore question about Vidia and the queen." Everyone looked at her for an explanation. "Well…" she continued. "We almost got in trouble for spying, and if we do it again Queen Clarion will definitely punish us."

"Yeah," agreed Slivermist, "And even if Queen Clarion doesn't punish us, Vidia will." All the girls agreed and flew home, not wanting to think about Vidia's choice of punishment.

The next morning Clarion awoke, her head nestled in her lover's shoulder. She smiled and it was like Milori could sense it because the next moment he awoke and kissed her gently on the forehead. _"I'm so blessed."_ They both thought. They lied there a few moments, just enjoying each other's embrace. Finally, it was Milori who broke the blissful silence.

"What are you doing today?" He asked sitting up. Clarion followed and leaned up against his strong body.

"Well, the Minster of Spring asked me to double check the final preparations for spring. Then I have to go check the progress of the other seasons." She explained her plans, and then asked about his.

"I don't have much. I have to help rebuild part of Glacier Pass. Two snowboarding sparrow men caused a big crack in it when they crashed." Clarion gasped.

"Are they ok?" She asked as real concern filled her eyes.

"Yes, thankfully they are." He hugged her to help ease her worries.

"You should go visit them." She suggested. Milori smiled big. _"That's my Ree! Always watching out for her fairies and sparrow men." _

"Of course! Wonderful idea my love." Clarion beamed, glad she could be helpful. "Would you care to join me for lunch today?" Clarion nodded and they lied there once more. Both of them couldn't have been happier to be in each other's arms. Milori was playing with her hair when she began to speak once more.

"So, Mary and I are having tea today." She said slowly, "And we are inviting Vidia." She looked up at Milori for a reaction. He remembered the day they fought.

_"I can't believe he broke his wing!" Clarion was crying her eyes out. Vidia and Mary just hugged her and rubbed her back. They stood on the warm side of the border, waiting for Milori to wake up. _

_ "Clarion, I'm so sorry." Mary was trying her best to calm her down. Just then Vidia began to scream. _

_ "This is what love does Ree!" Her heart had too been broken just the day before. "They make you think the love you, make you think that they cared but they don't! And they never did!" These words stabbed Clarion as she listened. _

_ "No!" She was screaming now too, "Love doesn't do that! A horrible sparrow man does! Someone like Gale!" Vidia tensed at her ex-boyfriend's name. "Milori didn't do that to me! He truly loves me and cares for me!" The screaming had awoken Milori, but he was too weak to talk. "And I love him." The two girls went on arguing and yelling. Finally Clarion had had enough. "If you can't see that then leave. Just get out of my sight! I hate you!" Those words hurt not only Clarion as she said them, but Vidia as she heard them. _

_ "Fine! But getting rid of me won't fix Milori's wing! Nothing will Ree! You should have known this was going to happen." Both girls were crying as Vidia flew off at fast-flying fairy speed. _

_ "I knew it would" Clarion whispered as she watched her now ex-best friend fly away. "And I'm so sorry." _

Clarion's words brought Milori out of his thoughts. "Milori? Milori are you ok?"

"Oh yes dear." He quickly gave her a reassuring kiss on the cheek, "Are you sure you want to invite Vidia?" He spoke slowly, not wanting to upset the fairy he loved.

"Yes. I know we ended on a really bad note, but we made up last night." Clarion wasn't upset at Milori. She knew he was only trying to protect her.

"Well ok then!" Milori smiled at her, "I'm glad you two are friends again." Clarion smiled, and Milori couldn't help but smile even bigger. "We should get ready." Clarion agreed and got up to get ready. When they were ready Milori just stared at his lover.

"What?" Clarion asked.

"It's just you look incredibly beautiful today." Milori said. Clarion blushed and jokingly span around. They laughed and walked hand in hand down to Spring Time Square.

"Don't forget lunch." He said.

"I wouldn't dare!" Clarion said smiling. They kissed good bye and Milori was off to the Winter Woods.

As Lord Milori helped fix the crack in Glarier Pass he couldn't help think about Clarion and Vidia. If they got in another fight he didn't know what would happen. He didn't want to see Clarion lose someone close to her again. And he certainly didn't want a hateful Vidia flying around. He figured he was just going to have to trust them. He was finally brought out of his thoughts by Dewy.

"Milori? You've been working on the same spot for hours!" He said.

"Oh sorry Dewy, my thoughts are just elsewhere."

"It's ok Milori! We got the rest finished." Milori smiled as his friend talked.

"Well I better go check on those sparrow men quickly. I don't want to be too late for my lunch with Clarion."

"Ok Milori! I'll see you later!" And with that Milori flew off on his owl.

Back at Spring Time Square, Clarion was helping the Minster of Spring finish preparing for spring.

"Thank you for helping me." The minister said shyly.

"You're very welcome!" Clarion replied. "It's important to have spring delivered flawlessly." Just as Clarion finished speaking, they heard shouting. Looking over her shoulder Clarion sighed. It was Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Fawn, Slivermist, Rosetta, and Vidia. They were chasing down rabbits who were by the looks of it, scared to death. The rabbits were headed straight towards Clarion and the Minister of Spring. They quickly flew out of the way and soon Clarion was in on the chase. After a few minutes, Clarion and Fawn used their animal talents to calm them down. Clarion called over a couple other animal fairies and had them take the rabbits home. When the rabbits were gone she turned her attention to the group of trouble making fairies.

"Hold it." She said sternly. All the fairies froze, and then hung their heads down in shame as they flew towards the queen. "What were you all doing that caused the rabbits to do this?" She gestured to the mess of toppled over baskets and tables.

"Vidia was teaching us how to ride rabbits." Peri told the queen still looking at her feet.

"Well I hope you all had fun." The queen began. "And I hope you have fun cleaning all this up." The fairies sighed, they were happy that's all their punishment was. "Vidia, may I speak to you." Vidia flew over to the queen, who now had a small smirk on her face.

"What is it Ree? As you can see I have a lot to cleanup." Vidia asked Clarion impatiently.

"I was wondering if you want to come to tea with Mary and me." Clarion replied quietly. Vidia looked shocked.

"You're not mad?"

"How could I be mad when we did the exact same thing?" Clarion giggled and so did Vidia. "So, Vid? Are you going to come to tea?" Vidia nodded and hugged Ree.

"I've missed you Ree." She whispered.

"I missed you too."


	6. Chapter 9

**So here's chapter 9! I don't have much to say about it except I hope y'all like it! And thanks for all the reviews! Y'all are amazing! **

Chapter 9

Seasons came and went on Neverland and life in Pixie Hollow continued. Clarion and Milori grew closer and closer, Vidia began to trust again, and Tinkerbell still caused trouble. It was two days before winter had to be delivered to the Mainland. Vidia, Mary, and Clarion were having lunch. Clarion's friends knew she was sad. After all, this was the first time Milori would be gone since they were reunited. Clarion sighed. Vidia and Mary had tried just about everything trying to cheer up their best friend. They had been leaf surfing, snowboarding, ice skating, rapid riding, everything. Not a single thing seemed to work. Then Vidia had an idea.

"Ree!" she exclaimed, "What if Mary and I come spend the night with you the day Milori leaves?" Clarion looked at her, and then a smile began to form.

"Like a sleep over?" Clarion asked with wide eyes.

"Yes!" Vidia laughed as Clarion nodded her head in agreement.

"What should we do?" Clarion asked excited.

"Remember last time we had a sleep over?" Mary asked, who had been surprisingly quite until then. The others busted out laughing remembering that night.

"We played truth or dare all night and you got skunked!" Vidia and Clarion said at the same time. They had fallen out of their chairs laughing, while Mary sat there blushing and mad. Clarion notice and tried to calm down her friend.

"Oh I'm sorry Mary. It-t's really not that funny." She managed to get out in between giggles. This only made Mary madder but she soon gave in laughing.

"Then Vid fell into a huge mud puddle while trying to ride a frog!" Mary laughed.

"At least I didn't have to kiss that frog!" Clarion blushed as she laughed. It was getting late and they were all about to go help Milori with the final details.

"So, tomorrow night? At my house?" Clarion asked as they flew to the Winter Woods. The other two laughed and agreed. They went to work and help the Lord of Winter get ready for his trip. They finished a day early so he could spend the whole day with Clarion. He knew it would take a whole day to say good bye.

Clarion and Milori walked back to the Pixie Dust Tree and into Clarion's room. Both of them were tired so they kissed quickly and fell asleep. During the night Milori kept waking up. He couldn't sleep knowing the day after tomorrow he would have to say good bye and leave his lover for a whole week. He finally found sleep at around midnight when Clarion rolled over and hugged him tightly. He smiled as she wrapped her arms around him in her sleep. She intertwined their legs and leaned her head on his shoulder. Knowing she was right there gave him comfort. He knew she would be waiting for him when he got back.

It was around two in the morning when Milori felt cold tears on his shoulders. Clarion was crying in her sleep. He gently shook her awake.

"Clarion, my love what's wrong?" He asked wiping her tears.

"Milori, it's nothing." She told him, but her blue eyes said otherwise.

"Clarion, I know something's wrong. Please tell me." He begged. Clarion began to cry harder.

"I'm just going to miss you so much. I don't want to say good bye tomorrow." She sobbed. Milori's heart broke as he tried to hold back his own tears.

"Clarion, please stop crying. It's not time to say good bye yet. We have one more day. And then we will get to say hello once more in seven days." She was still crying and he talked. He embraced her tightly. "I'm actually looking forward to leaving." He was very careful as he spoke, but she still shot him a look of anger and confusion.

"What do you mean? Are you looking forward to leaving me?" She had stopped crying but looked as though she could break down again any second.

"No Clarion. I hate having to say good bye to you, even I will see you five minutes later. I look forward to saying hello to you. The moments I see your face after being gone are the best moments of my life. It's like a fall in love with you all over again." Clarion was lost for words, so she just kissed him. He kissed back and their tongues explored each other's mouths. Clarion and Milori finally fell back asleep in each other's tight embrace, and slept like that the rest of the night.

The next morning they awoke at the same time. It was their last day together before Milori left for the Mainland. They were going to spend every minute they could together. Clarion saw Milori was awake and kissed him on the cheek.

"Good morning honey." She said sleepily. He replied by kissing her forehead. They lied there again just happy they had one more day.

"How about we get ready and get some breakfast?" Milori smiled at his beautiful girlfriend.

"I'd love that!" Clarion's eyes were filled with happiness and Milori wanted them that way as long as possible. They got up and got dressed. Clarion walked over to him and he brushed away a free strand of her honey brown locks. They kissed once more and he placed her crown on her head. They walked down to the dining room. The ministers were already there and smiled at the two as they walked in. The Minister of Spring frowned when he was Milori's arm around Clarion's waist. He always had a crush on Clarion and couldn't help but sadden at the sight of her with someone else. The group made small talk as they ate. Sunflower, the Minister of Summer, was the first to speak.

"What do you to lovebirds have planned for today?" This question made Clarion blush as she looked quickly at the floor.

"Just a few surprises." Milori replied smiling. He gently squeezed Clarion's hand under the table. She smiled and finished eating. They excused themselves and walked out.

"What are we going to do first?" Clarion asked eagerly. Taking her hand he told her. "Jingles! I can't wait!" Clarion screamed. "Opps! It wasn't supposed to be that loud." Milori laughed as they arrived at the frozen pond. He helped her put on her ice skates and then pulled her out on the ice.

"The first time you came across the border I took you ice skating." Milori reminded her as she almost fell. He laughed, "And you still haven't gotten any better!" As he spoke Clarion grabbed his hand and pulled him down to her. They lied there laughing and holding hands for a few moments. Clarion turned to him.

"Now I have a surprise for you! Can we snowboard back to the border?" He quickly made an ice board and together they raced backed to the border. They walked down to the sunflower field.

"What are we doing?" Asked Milori as he stared at the sunflowers, rainbows, and Clarion.

"We are going rainbow riding!" Clarion giggled, "Vid, Mary, and I used to do it all the time!" She held out her hand and when he took it they flew to the top of a rainbow. With her in his lap he began to slide down the rainbow. She was laughing and screaming at the top of her lungs. Her laughter was so pure and happy. Milori held on to her tight and when they reached the bottom he was smiling bigger than ever.

"That was so cool!" He laughed, "Let's do it again-" He was cut short by the sound of an angry fairy. Clarion grabbed his hand and ran. They were almost in the Autumn Woods when they stopped, out of breath. They both collapsed on the ground and laughed. "We will have to do that again when I get back." Clarion smile turned suddenly into a frown after being reminded that Milori was leaving. It was almost sunset so the couple decided to go to the border. It was after all their favorite place.

When they got there they talked for hours. Milori described what bringing winter to the mainland was like.

"I've never been to the mainland." Clarion sighed.

"But you're the queen, how come you've never gone?"

"I have to stay and look after Pixie Hollow; I wish I could go to the mainland." As they talked they began to thumb wrestle.

"Maybe one day- ha got you!" Milori began.

"Too slow!" Clarion had moved her thumb out of the way just in time. She threw her thumb down on his, "Ha I win! Now what were you saying?"

"You cheated!" Milori exclaimed. "And I was saying maybe one day you'll get to go."

"I did not cheat! You are just a sore loser!" She said laughing. She hadn't notice how much closer they had gotten.

"I'm no sore loser." He whispered in her ear. He began to kiss her neck, causing her at gasp.

"Milori…" He was coating her neck with kissing and when she tried to lean away, he only kissed more of her neck. He finally kissed the sweet spot on her neck causing her to moan. He smiled and kissed her there again.

"Milori…stop…you're right…you're…not…a…sore…loser…" She managed to say. One more and he pulled back, leaving Clarion gasping for breath. They looked into each other's eyes, and then ran off back to Clarion's room.

**Ok chapter 10 is going to be their good byes and will probably be a little shorter. I already have a feeling I'm going to cry while writing it. :( It'll be up either later today or tomorrow! **


	7. Chapter 10

**I don't want to write this chapter, I'm not good at sad. Here y'all go! **

Chapter 10

As soon as Milori shut the door to Clarion's bedroom they began to kiss again.

"I-I love you." He said when he pulled back from Clarion's kiss. Clarion looked at him; the way his voice sounded sent a shiver down her spine. "Are you cold?" Milori looked at her.

"No I'm fine." Clarion replied pulling his head down for another kiss. "I love you too. Forever and Always." This time she spoke with tear-filled eyes. Milori notice and using his hand that was resting on the small of her back he pulled her closer.

"What's the matter Ree?" Milori didn't need to ask, he knew they were starting their goodbyes. Tears began to well up in his eyes when Clarion began to cry.

"I'm going to miss you so much." When Clarion finished speaking he kissed her passionately. He wanted every single emotion he was feeling to be in that one kiss. Clarion knew that and kissed back.

"I'm going to miss you too, Clarion." Milori looked at her, "I'm going to miss your blue eyes." He kissed her on the brow, "The way you smile at me in the morning."

"I'm going to miss the way my name sounds when you say it." Clarion joined in, kissing him with all her heart. They were slowly moving towards the bed. "I'm going to miss waking up in your arms." He wiped some of her tears away and kissed her cheek.

"I'm going to miss the way you fly into my arms after a long day apart." He gently lied her down on the bed. "The way you laugh; it's the best sound in the world." They were both crying now as they kissed.

"I'm going to miss the way you let my hair down when you kiss me. The way you throw snow at me every time we enter winter."

"I'm going to miss holding you tight when you get scared." He kissed her neck and she gasped.

"The way…" She couldn't get out her words. "You lift me into the air…" His kisses were so good. "And spin me around." Clarion finally got her sentence out.

"I'm going to miss the way you love me." Milori looked her in the eyes.

"I'm going to miss that too." They continued to cry, kiss, and tell each other more things they would miss for hours. They finally fell asleep, Clarion lying on top of Milori. Their clothes were tear stain as well as their cheeks. Morning came too soon for them both.

They had awoken and got dressed without saying a single thing to each other. The sad silence continued as they walked down to the Winter Woods. They had one arm wrapped around each other and were using the free arm to hold hands. They arrived right on time, with the other winter fairies and sparrow men ready to leave. Vidia and Fairy Mary were also there; they knew Clarion would need them.

They walked up to Milori's owl and stopped. Milori pulled her in for a hug. She softly kissed him on the cheek.

"I love you Clarion." Milori told her holding her tightly.

"I love you too Milori." Clarion pulled back and began to fly away. Milori stood there not wanting to move. The other fairies just watched. Vidia and Mary looked at each. They were both thinking the same thing. _"That was their goodbye?" _Milori began to climb his owl when Clarion turned and rushed back to him. She kissed him like she never kissed him before tears streaming down her face. "I love you Milori with all my heart. Forever and Always." They kissed again until they had no breath left.

"I love you too Clarion. I'm going to miss you with every fiber in my body. I won't stop thinking about you for a second." They kissed one last time and Milori climbed his owl. Clarion took a few steps back, clinging to the way his English accent sounded. Milori's owl rose into the sky and soon the only fairies that remained were Clarion, Vidia, and Mary. Mary fluttered over to Clarion and rested her hand on Clarion's shoulder. Clarion turned to her friends and collapsed into them, crying as hard as fairly possible. Vidia and Mary just hugged her tightly and rubbed her back. They stayed there, sitting in the snow for a couple hours. Clarion cried the entire time.


	8. Chapter 11

**Hey everyone! Thanks so much for the reviews! Especially fanfictionlover02, black cat, tangled4ever, rosetta and sled, and of course anyone else! ;) I realized that Clarion has been out of character lately because I purposely wrote it that way. I always thought the fear of losing Milori again would cause her to break, and that's how I thought she would break. And just to clear things up, when Clarion cried after Milori left nobody was there except Mary and Vidia. She starts to act normal in the next chapters but is still a little off. Anyway, here's chapter 11. Hope y'all like it! **

Chapter 11

Clarion, Fairy Mary, and Vidia made their way back to Clarion's room. When they got there Clarion silently went and changed into her nightgown. Vidia and Mary soon followed; disappointed Clarion didn't want to do anything. They understood however and didn't push Clarion to do anything. Vidia and Mary talked as Clarion lied in her bed. She couldn't sleep and finally decided to join the conversation.

"Well, we could go sunk riding." Vidia stated, looking at Mary for a reaction.

"NO!" Mary yelled, "I always get sprayed!" They heard Clarion laugh.

"Yes you do! But it's funny every time!" Vidia and Mary were relieved that their friend was talking.

"What if we go do something else?" Mary asked; she really didn't feel like smelling bad tonight. The fairies sat a pondered on what to do, when Ree had an idea.

"Let's play truth or dare! Just like we used too!" Vidia looked at Clarion surprised, but agreed just as Mary did. The rest of the night was spent laughing, telling secrets, and doing crazy things. Clarion had even been dared to leaf surf, something she hadn't done for years! When they all said good night Clarion was beaming. Her blue eyes shined with happiness once more. Mary and Vidia were quite happy with themselves. After all, cheering up Clarion was never an easy task. Clarion went to bed feeling like a normal fairy, something she had always wanted. She awoke the next morning happy, until she saw Mary in her bed instead of Milori.

"MARY!" She shouted, waking her friend up, "What are you doing?" She questioned the tired tinker.

"Your floor is hard Ree! I guess I climbed into bed in my sleep!" Mary spoke somewhat annoyed she had been woken up. Clarion saw it and soon apologized.

"I'm sorry Mary." She looked at her friend, "I'm just a little upset again that's all." Mary was about to reply when Vidia spoke up.

"If you two are done, I'd like some breakfast." Vidia then got up and followed by the others, flew out to the dining room. The girls chatted happily as they ate. Clarion had a sunflower cookie, a blueberry muffin, and a cup of tea. Vidia and Mary spilt a breakfast casserole and also had their own cups of tea. Soon they finished and parted ways, each going to work. Vidia had told Ree and Mary about how she had to make wind today. Mary informed them that pots and pan were needed and had to be made. Clarion finally talked about how she had to help the Minister of Spring prepare.

The day dragged on for Clarion. The Minister of Spring was a nervous wreck, making him hard to handle at times. But Clarion kept her cool, and was patient the whole day. They counted up all the birds that would be going to the mainland for spring. Clarion then reported the amount of flowers needed to the garden fairies. She was surprised how good her day was going. She took a short walk on the beach before meeting Mary for dinner.

"I've proud of you Ree!" Mary exclaimed, "You made it through your first day without Milori!" Clarion tensed slightly at his name, but held her posture.

"I guess I did! It was nearly as bad as I imagined it would be!"

"That a girl Ree!" They giggled and continued eating. Soon they finished, hugged, and went on their ways. Mary flying back to Tinker's Nook, and Clarion headed to the border. She sat and waited watching the sunset. She hadn't even realized where on Neverland she was. She turned her gaze to the Winter Woods. _"I've been waiting for Milori, but he isn't even here!" _Her heart dropped as she thought. _"I feel so stupid right now!" _ She then got up and flew home. The rest of the week dragged on for Clarion. She could hardly wait until Milori's owl landed safely.

The day had finally come! Mary, Vidia, and Clarion all flew into the Winter Woods. Clarion had a goofy grin on her face, and no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't go away. They talked excitingly as they waited for the winter fairies to return. Everyone began to cheer as the snowy owls come into view. A few fairies were jumping for joy. Clarion just waited patiently, her hands resting over her heart. The mood instantly changed when the warm fairies noticed the sorrow on the winter fairies' faces. When the first one landed Mary went to investigate and slowly called Clarion over. She was speaking to Sled and Clarion noticed his sadness.

"Please tell Queen Clarion." Mary spoke firmly. Clarion knew it was important because of the tone.

"Well," Sled began slowly, "When we all reported back on the fifth day, Lord Milori wasn't there. So we broke into groups and searched the entire main land." Clarion tried not to let her emotions show, not in front of everybody, not now. "And, Queen Clarion," Sled paused, "We couldn't find him." At first Clarion was silent. Then she nodded, and Sled flew off, knowing that was his cue to go. Clarion dismissed all the fairies, but a small group remained. Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Fawn, Slivermist, Rosetta, Vidia, and Fairy Mary stood towards the side. One by one they approached the queen with caution.

"Are-are you ok Queen Clarion?" Fawn asked in a soft voice.

"I'm fine." Clarion answered, but her eyes said otherwise. The group stood there in the snow a few minutes more. Clarion was about to fly away when she heard Vidia's voice.

"Is that it Ree? You're just going to go home? You cried your eyes out when he left and now you're not going to let a single tear fall?" Vidia looked angry.

"Yeah!" Mary started to speak, "I don't get it Clarion. Are you just going to do nothing? Go home and pray to Mother Dove that your special sparrow man returns?" Clarion was getting angry now too. She turned to them and a tear fell from her eye. Mary and Vidia instantly felt bad for yelling at the queen.

"Well then, what should I do?" Clarion asked so calmly it scared everyone.

"Go find him!" Vidia and Mary yelled. As soon as Clarion heard those words she had an idea and knew what to do.

"You're right! Someone gather up enough pixie dust and snowy owls. Let's go find Milori!" The girls cheered as they ran to get the supplies. When they returned, they stood looking at their queen. Vidia then threw her hand into the middle of the circle they had formed.

"Faith." She said sternly.

"Trust." Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Fawn, Slivermist, Rosetta, and Mary placed their hands on top of Vidia's. They looked hopefully at Ree. She gently placed her hand on the very top.

"And a little bit of pixie dust!"


	9. Chapter 12

**OH! I couldn't wait to this! I have the rest of the story in my mind so it'll be up soon! Hope y'all like it! ;P**

Chapter 12

The group of fairies flew on top of the snowy owls quietly. It would take a full day to get to the mainland. Tinkerbell tried a couple of times to strike up conversation but gave up hopelessly. After a while she and Peri started to have a conversation about the mainland.

"Well, it'll be covered in snow." Peri was explaining to Tinkerbell what the mainland would be like. Tink has only been when they delivered spring, so she was curious. As Peri talked her eyes were wide with astonishment. Queen Clarion flew next to them and secretly listened in. She had never been to the mainland. It was always her job to watch the fairies and sparrow men that stayed behind. She herself would have been just as happy as Tinkerbell was now; if it weren't for the reason they were going. She began to think to herself, and it was like a wave hit her. She had just remembered her behavior from the past week. _"I should have never cried, especially in a public place like I did." _ She was mentally scolding herself. _"It's part of Milori's job to go to the mainland to deliver winter. And it's my job to watch out for the others who had stayed. I shouldn't behave the way I did. My emotions cannot get in the way of my duties, but I let them. I will never make that mistake again. I will never cry again in front of my young fairies. I will stay strong." _She was brought out of thought by Tinkerbell. The young fairy had been the first to spot the mainland.

"There it is!" All the fairies forgot for a second the reason they were there, even Clarion, and marveled at the snow filled wonderland.

"I've never seen anything like it!" The fairies land their snowy owls and soon became serious once more. They all looked toward Clarion for instructions. She took a deep breath, _"I will stay strong, I will stay strong." _She thought to herself as she began to instruct the search crew.

"Tinkerbell and Periwinkle, I want you two to search the north side. Fawn and Rosetta search the west side. Slivermist and Vidia look in the east side. Mary and I will search the south end. Meet here after you have looked in every possible place." Clarion nodded and everyone flew off, all thinking the same thought. _"I hope we find him." _

When Tinkerbell and Periwinkle reached the north side they began to search. Peri sifted through all the snow drifts while Tink looked through every tree and bush. They checked ditches and small streams but nothing turned up. They were about to fly back when something caught Tinkerbell's eye. They flew over and gasped.

Meanwhile, Fawn and Rosetta were looking up and down the west side. They searched the beaches and even down in animal holes. There was no sign of Milori anywhere. They took a short break and looked around the houses that were there. It was then Fawn saw something. When they flew to it Rosetta just about fainted.

Slivermist and Vidia weren't having much luck either. They searched under every bench, car, and snow pile. Vidia sighed. It was like Milori just vanished into thin air. The two fairies slowly walked over to a small pond. Slivermist and Vidia began to walk over the frozen pond. They wiped off some of the frost hoping Milori won't be frozen inside. Thankfully, they didn't find him.

"This may sound mean Vidia, but I'm glad we haven't found Milori yet. After all, if we found him here," She gestured her hand to the frozen wasteland around her, "He wouldn't be alive." Vidia nodded and continued to look when they heard a crack. The looked horrified to see the ice cracking under them. Slivermist flew off but Vidia couldn't move. It was like she was frozen to the ice. She fell into the water and let a shriek escape her mouth. Slivermist flew down and pulled her back up to the surface. Vidia was gasping for breath; being saved at the last minute was no fun at all. Once they were back on solid ground they looked around. They searched everywhere, but there was no Milori.

Mary and Clarion had been quite the entire time they searched for Milori. Mary tried to get Clarion to open up but she only failed.

"So, Ree, look at all the snow! You love the snow right?" Mary just wanted to hear her friend's voice. The fact that Clarion was being so calm frightened her.

"Yes." Clarion replied as she picked up a leaf and looked under it. Mary smiled at her friend. "But it reminds me of Milori. Everything reminds me of him right now." Mary's smile faded and they went back to searching. Clarion went back to being emotionless. It was then Mary saw something hanging from a tree. And it looked all too familiar. She walked over to it and tears started to stream down her face. She couldn't care less if they were freezing to her face; she gently pulled the item out of the tree and walked to Clarion. Clarion saw what her friend was holding and collapsed to her knees. She held the soft fabric to her chest, it still smelt like Milori. After a few moments and a single tear, she began to franticly search for her lover. Mary chased her down and grabbed her shoulder. Clarion turned to her best friend.

"It's over Clarion. Milori isn't here." Mary spoke the truth, they had searched everywhere. So they went to meet back up with the others.

When everyone was back they reported their findings. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle went first.

"Queen Clarion," Peri was talking, "We had no luck in finding Lord Milori. We checked every possible place, but he wasn't there." Clarion had a wall of no emotion covering her true reaction and she stood and listened, Milori's cape draped over her arm.

"We did find this though." Tinkerbell held out one of Milori's boots. They could all see a flicker of sadness fill Clarion's eyes before they went back to no emotion. Clarion took the boot and thanked the girls. Slivermist and Vidia began to tell their queen how nothing was in the east side. Clarion noticed Vidia wetness.

"Vidia, why are you soaking wet?" Clarion asked softly.

"I fell through some ice and into a pond." Vidia hissed, annoyed it was brought up. Vidia's answer gave Clarion a slight smile. Then Fawn and Rosetta walked up to Ree.

"All we found was his saddle." The girls looked at their feet. They then listen to Clarion thank them for their help.

"We are going home now aren't we?" Rosetta asked.

"Yes." Clarion replied quietly as she climbed onto her owl. The rest followed and they went home, back to Pixie Hollow. The search group had over turned every stone on the mainland and all they had found was a saddle, a boot, and his cape. No Milori.


	10. Chapter 13

**Ok I'm not going to say much about this chapter….Hope y'all like it! ;P **

Chapter 13

_"I will not cry, I will stay strong, my fairies need me. I will not cry. I will stay strong." _Clarion thought to herself as they landed back in the Winter Woods. They had been gone for two days and hadn't found Milori. During the silent, sad fly home Clarion had wrapped his cape around her shoulders. She blinked back tears. _"It's all I have left of my love." _She thought as she pulled it closer to her. The soft grey owl feathers brought warmth to her body, but her heart was cold and heavy. When they landed they noticed no one single fairy or sparrow man was there waiting for them. Tinkerbell looked at Queen Clarion puzzled. Clarion shrugged her shoulders and they began to walk home.

As they drew nearer to the Pixie Dust Tree, Mary noticed loud noises coming from its direction. The other fairies noticed too, even Clarion had a puzzled look on her face. They walked into the Pixie Dust Tree and saw every fairy and sparrow man from Pixie Hollow and winter waiting. They all had big grins on their faces, and even when Clarion walked in holding Milori's cape with no Milori they stilled smiled. Clarion was too busy thinking to notice it but the other girls saw and shared glances at each other. They walked over to the side to let Queen Clarion break the news to everyone. She held her hand up and the crowd hushed. All except a gasp from the search party that had just returned.

"Fairies and sparrow men of Pixie-" Clarion cut herself off when she felt arms wrap around her waist. A roar of cheer erupted from the crowd. Clarion stood frozen until she heard the sparrow man speak.

"Clarion, my love, I'm sorry-" Clarion cut him off when she turned and kissed him.

"Milori." She whispered as she looked him up and down. "What happened? We looked everywhere." Milori chuckled at her and she smile. The worry and sadness washed away from her eyes and was replaced by happiness. She put her forehead to his.

"I was attacked by some animal, I couldn't even tell what kind. I fell into a stream and floated down to the end. When I could fly again I realized everyone had already gone home. I jumped on my owl and flew home as fast as I could." He gently kissed her forehead. "I was going to go back to get you, but Dewy said I would never get to you in time. He told me to wait for your return." He finished in one big breath.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Clarion joking punched his chest. She handed him his cape and he placed it back on covering his broken wing. They looked around at the other fairies looking happily back at the couple.

"Well, I guess it's now or never." Milori said looking at his lover.

"What-" Clarion stopped as she watched Milori bend down on one knee.

"Clarion, I love you with all my heart. The time we spent apart only made me want you more. I never want to have to live another day without you." He pulled a sparkly ring out of his pocket. "Every moment that passes with you becomes my new favorite moment." He lifted the ring up, taking her hands in his. "Clarion will you marry me?" Clarion looked at him; the amount of love in his eyes was unreal. She looked at the ring. It had a pure white diamond in the middle that was surround by rubies and sapphires as blue as Clarion's eyes. She looked at the crowd. They were so silent you could have heard a feather drop. Her friends all had tears rolling down their cheeks. She looked back at Milori, the sparrow man she loved more than anything.

"Yes." She said as she bent down and kissed him. He picked her up and spun her around in the air. The crowd cheered so intensely that a couple of fairies fainted, including Fawn. Milori stood there holding Clarion in a tight embrace until all the fairies had gone. Then Clarion began to whisper something. "I thought I had lost you forever." Milori looked into her blue eyes; they had begun to cloud with sorrow.

"You will never lose me Clarion." He spoke firmly before using his finger to lift her chin up, making her look into his eyes. "I love you." She kissed him gently and they walked back into the Pixie Dust Tree. It had been a long week for both of them.

**Ok! Don't freak out, I'm going to do a couple more chapters, but then this story will be finished **** Any way see y'all next chapter! **


	11. Chapter 14

**Sorry it took so long to update! Softball and well life caught up to me. But here's chapter 14, hope y'all like it ;P **

Chapter 14

Clarion awoke smiling to see her lover next to her. She rolled over and wrapped her arms around him. His body was cold like normal since he was a winter fairy, but while he was in her arms Clarion had never felt warmer. She stared at his face for a while. His eyes were shut but relaxed; she hoped he was having a good dream. She looked at him closer and saw a few scratches along his chin. She wondered what did that to him. His hair was its usual slivery grey and she loved it. Clarion soaked up as much of the sight as she could. She swore that he had never looked better. As she looked down his body she noticed her ring. She couldn't help but stare at the big diamond. She sighed as she played with it on her finger. Milori had awaken and lightly laughed.

"Do you like your ring, Ree?" He asked her jokingly.

"Yes!" Clarion laughed looking him in the eyes. "But I like you better." She nuzzled her head into his neck. Milori couldn't help but smile and wrap her into a tight embrace. "So, what do you have to do today?" Clarion asked the question she started every day with.

"Nothing really. Winter was just delivered so I'm free." Milori looked down at his bride-to-be. "Unless you have something planed?"

"It just so happens I do!" she told him excited, "I don't have any duties today so I thought we could start planning the wedding." Clarion continued, hoping he would agree. Last night before they drifted into blissful sleep, they had agreed to wed in two weeks.

"Of course we could darling!" He replied as Clarion clapped her hands together sitting up.

"Yay! What should we start with?" Milori just shrugged his shoulders at her question.

"I don't know a single thing about weddings honey." Clarion sympathetically smiled.

"Let's start with colors, what colors would you like?"

"I guess I would like ice blue. It's my favorite color. And it would look great with gold?" It came out more of a question than a statement, which made Clarion laugh.

"I would Milori!" She hugged him, "I didn't know you were so good with colors!" Milori laughed and kissed the top of her head as he sat up.

"Don't we need bridesmaids and…and-" He couldn't put his finger on the word.

"Groomsmen?" Clarion looked to see if she had guessed right. He nodded and they laughed. They spent a good part of the morning planning. They soon got bored and went for a walk. The couple ended up at the bored, just like old times. Milori sat on his side, while Clarion sat in spring. Clarion then asked a question that had been on her mind for quite some time.

"Milori, what happened exactly?" She asked as her eyes filled with worry and sorrow. He knew what she was referring to and began the story, sending a shiver down his spine.

"I was frosting a bush went something come from behind and crashed into my owl. I think it was a bear, but I'm not sure." As he spoke Clarion's eyes filled with horror and the sparkle died down. "Any way, it flung me out of the air and into a tree stump. It raced over to me and smacked me with its giant paw." He reached up to his chin were the scratches were. Clarion put her hand over his and gently laid her lips on the cuts. Milori smiled at her touch. "It picked me up and threw me into the stream. And I was gasping for breath when I washed up on shore. I couldn't tell where I was, and soon went unconscious." Clarion had climbed into his lap and now hugged him tightly; she could sense his fear as he retold what happened. "As soon as I woke up I found my owl and came home." They didn't say anything for a few moments. "Are you mad at me?" Milori finally asked.

"Why in all of Pixie Hollow would I be mad at you?" Clarion looked shocked.

"I…I made you worry and stuff and I just thought…" He trailed off as he rubbed the back of his neck with his hand. Clarion's confusion melted away.

"No Milori, I'm not mad. Even though you made me worry, I wasn't mad. I knew with all my heart that you weren't doing it on purpose." Milori let out a sigh of relief. Clarion slowly turned to him and kissed him. He kissed back. She dared herself and ran her tongue over his lips. He pulled back and looked at her; her eyes contained an emotion that he's only seen a couple of times.

"Clarion, let's go back to my home. You really don't want to be kissing here in the open do you?" He raised an eyebrow. She stood up and so did Milori.

"You're right. Let me go get my coat." And with that she used her fast-flying talent to get her coat. Soon they were back in Milori's bedroom. He sat down looking at Clarion. She was looking at his bedroom; she had always liked to look at her surrounding no matter where she was. When she saw him sitting there she walked over and sat on his lap. She reached up and ran her fingers through his hair. They began to kiss again as the sun set outside. His tongue ran ghostly across her lips as she parted them and their tongues entered each other's mouths. He put his hand on the small of her back and pulled her closer. She moved over his lap so that she was straddling him. Her arms were wrapped around his neck and they kissed until late hours of the night.

The next week went by fast. They would wake up and plan some more for the wedding before getting ready and continuing their royal duties. Almost everything was ready by the end of the week. The just had to find a place to hold the wedding. Clarion wanted it to be held in the warm seasons, but Milori wanted it held in winter. It was one of the only things they ever argued over. They were still arguing over it three days before the wedding, when Tinkerbell over heard.

"Why don't you hold it at the border? It's where you met and fell in love." Clarion and Milori thanked the young tinker fairy, and raced to tell everyone. They had decided the wedding would take place at the border at sunset. It only seemed right for the couple.

The next day was busy getting the border ready for the wedding. Because the log was thin, the tinker talent fairies had made a temporary platform over the river for the guest to sit on. The chairs on the platform were lined with blue and golden ribbons. On the spring side, the ribbons had multiple different flowers and it all looked truly beautiful. The ribbons on winter's side were decorated with snowflakes. Clarion smiled as they put the finishing touches on everything. She couldn't believe how amazing everything looked. And by the expression on Milori face he couldn't either. Tinkerbell slowly walked up to the Queen and Lord.

"Yes Tinkerbell?" Clarion asked as she held Milori's hand.

"Well, I made this thing that will juice fresh berries to make punch and I wanted to know if you'd want to use it for the wedding." The queen and lord looked nervously at each other. Tinkerbell made cool inventions, but sometimes they didn't worked and caused a mess. Tinkerbell knew why they were nervous and continued. "I've tested it many times and the only way it would break would be if an animal came along and bumped into it." She said it hopefully and all in one breath. Clarion and Milori shared a look.

"I think that would be wonderful Tinkerbell." Clarion told the young fairy. Tinkerbell flew up in circles. She thanked the couple and flew off to get her punch maker.

"I hope it works." Milori chuckled and pulled Clarion in. They said good night and parted ways. It would be their last night apart before they were husband and wife. Clarion had a hard time falling asleep because of all thoughts going through her mind. Milori fell asleep almost instantly as he thought about the next day, his wedding day.

Clarion was woken up by her bridesmaids the next morning. Tinkerbell, Periwinkle, Slivermist, Rosetta, Fawn, Mary, and Vidia were all dressed and ready to go. Clarion and Milori thought that they would make perfect bridesmaids since they helped Clarion search for her husband-to-be. They wore short, strapless dresses that were a cool blue color. The dresses had a gold ribbon around the waist that tied into a big bow in the back. They each had a pair of blue matching slippers with golden stitching.

"I can't believe Vidia is in a dress!" The girls all giggled at the queen comment when she saw her friend.

"Only for you Ree!" Vidia sighed a bit. _"I hate wearing dresses." _She thought as Clarion walked in with her wedding gown on. The fairies gasped; it was the first time they had seen Clarion in it. It was pure white except for the bottom which faded into a sparkly gold.

"Will someone zip me up?" Clarion asked referring to the back of the dress. Rosetta helped her and they walked over to do her hair. "How does everything at the border look? They were still working when I left last night." Clarion asked eagerly.

"It looks flitterific!" Tink and Peri replied at the same time.

"They added this thing on the log that you and Milori will stand under." Mary started talking as she did Clarion's hair. "It's like this arch that goes over you two and into both seasons. On spring it has a lot of different flowers, and then it turns into snowflakes on the winter side."

"Wow, it sounds amazing." Clarion replied as lip gloss was put on her lips.

"Queen Clarion you look so pretty!" Rosetta cooed. It was true, Clarion looked breath-taking. Her hair was curled with half up half down. She had a light gold crown place on top of her head with a small veil on the back. Her lips were a light shade of pink. Clarion did a small turn and laughed. She felt beautiful.

Lord Milori awoke and got dressed. He was in a simple black and white tux. His groomsmen, Sled, Slush, and Terrance, were in black pants, white long sleeve button up shirts, with gold vests. They all looked quite dashing. They talked for a few moments before heading down to the border. Milori could not wait to see Clarion. He got lost in thought just thinking about the way she would look, the smile that would be on her face today. When they got to the border Dewy snapped him out of it. Dewy, or the Keeper, was the only one who knew enough about weddings so he would be performing the ceremony. Fairies and Sparrow men began to sit and soon everything was ready.

"Aye, are you ready Milori?" Dewy asked his friend. Milori shook his head as music began to play. Clarion was about to walk down the aisle.


	12. Chapter 15

**Ok so this is the final chapter! *hears crying in the distance* But I am going to write more about Clarion and Milori! I have so many ideas about them! *hears cheering in the distance* But anyway, I want to thank all of you who have followed me from the beginning and anyone new to my story! You've made my first story an amazing thing! Thanks! Well here's chapter 15. Hope y'all like it! See you in the next story! **

Chapter 15

Clarion was already blinking back tears of joy. _"I will not cry. I will not cry." _She thought to herself. Tinkerbell and Periwinkle began to walk down the aisle. They flew a few feet in front of Clarion dropping Calla Lilies and Roses; it was a big honor for them to be the flower girls. Then Clarion began to float down the aisle. Everyone gasped, but the only person Clarion cared about was Milori. Fawn, Slivermist, and Rosetta all carried Clarion long train behind her. And finally Mary and Vidia flew behind them all, holding a small bouquet of flowers each. Milori stood at the other end smiling; he couldn't believe this was happening. He turned to look at his groomsmen standing next to him. Sled, Slush, and Terrance all gave him a thumbs up. He turned back to see Clarion standing in front of him. The crowd cheered as the music finished.

"You look so beautiful, Clarion." Milori whispered and took her hands in his.

"Thank you. I love you Milori." She whispered back. It took all their will power to not kiss; they knew this had to be perfect.

"Quite down!" Dewey yelled at the very noisy group. "Settle down!" When they finally did, he began. "We have gathered here today to unite…um…Queen Clarion and Lord Milori…in um marriage." Clarion suppressed a small giggle. Dewey began to go on about the importance of marriage and other things, when Peri noticed a small rabbit jumping around the food and drinks.

"Tink, tink look!" She whispered to her sister.

"Oh no! It's going to mess up the punch maker!" Tinkerbell was about to fly off when Vidia grabbed her arm.

"No. You stay here. If you leave it will mess up everything for Ree."

"But-" Tink cut herself off when she saw the look on Vidia's face. She could only hope that the rabbit wouldn't touch the punch maker.

"Do you um Lord Milori…have anything to say to um….Queen Clarion?" Dewey asked the lord nodding his head in Clarion's direction. This time she let a quite laugh out at Dewey's antics. Milori nodded and began.

"Clarion, words couldn't describe the amount of love I have for you. Every morning I wake up and see you and I know I want to be with you forever. The time we spent apart only made me want you more. I never stopped thinking about you. I never want to live another day without you. I love you." He finished and wiped a tear gently off Clarion's cheek. He was blinking back his own tears.

"Do you Queen Clarion have any….um…words?" Dewey asked, even though he knew he didn't have too. Clarion eagerly shook her head.

"Milori, I love you with all of my heart. Years ago I thought the best thing for us was to be apart. But now it's clear to me that the best thing for us is to be in each other's arms forever." As she talked she looked into her lover's eyes. "I wouldn't be able to live another day if you were to leave. I want to stay by your side for the rest of my life, and I want you by mine-" She was suddenly cut off by a yell. They looked over to see a rabbit touching the punch maker, and berry juice flying left and right. Milori was hit in the side of the head with a strawberry. Clarion laughed as she wiped it away. Tinkerbell flew off to try and fix it, but fairies and sparrow men everywhere were being hit. Then Clarion was splattered with blueberry all over her dress. Milori cracked a smile and the two laughed. "I love you Milori." She finally finished her vows and looked to Dewey to finish the ceremony. He himself was covered in berry juice. He looked around; every fairy was panicking except for the bridesmaids and groomsmen. He took one more look and the couple; they were waiting patiently. He took a deep breath.

"By the power invested in me by you two." He raised an eyebrow at Clarion and Milori, "I now pronounce you Lady of Winter and King of Pixie Hollow. You may now kiss the bride." Clarion pulled Milori in and they kissed. The crowd stopped their panicking long enough to cheer. As they kissed the bottom of Clarion dress began to shine a bright gold. The gold pixie dust shimmered up her dress into beautiful swirls, which made the berry covered dress all the more pretty. Some fairies had to look away and they were soon back to running around. They pulled back and Clarion put her head on his shoulder. _"Magical." _ She thought as they were hit with another berry. She looked around, the groomsmen and bridesmaid had run to stop the machine and the sight was quite funny. She heard Milori laugh and she looked into her lover-no, husband's eyes.

"I love you Milori. Forever and Always."


End file.
